The Turning Point
by wonderdummied
Summary: Their love triangle has been unresolved and unspoken for so long. All it needs is a nudge. My interpretation of what happens after 4x19, based on the promos and synopsis for the last three episodes of the season. Some spoilers for episodes after 4x19
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me :) Reviews are welcome**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except parts of the plot and dialogue**

Unexpected Visitors

Alicia had had a good day. She had won her case in court, Peter was up in the polls one week out from the election, and things were going smoothly at the office, bar some awkward tension here and there. She had even been able to get away from work at a decent time today and was spending time with her kids watching TV. Without wine. And Alicia thought that that, if anything, was a testament to how great the day was.

Then the doorbell rang.

Leaving Zach and Grace in the living room, Alicia went to answer the door. Swinging it open, she found Peter.

"Peter... hi." Her surprise was clear in her voice. She wasn't expecting him, and couldn't think of a reason he would be here. "Is there some campaign emergency?" she asked, checking her phone for missed calls from Eli. There were none.

"No, no. The campaign is fine. I just came to talk to you," Peter said, smiling. "May I come in?"

"Of course."

Alicia opened the door wider, and he walked in past her, greeting the kids who replied distractedly.

Peter gestured to her bedroom, "In your room?"

"Sure," she shrugged, following him in and closing the door behind them. Alicia sat on her bed and looked expectantly at Peter to begin. He paused for a moment, nodded his head as if in agreement with himself before taking a seat next to Alicia. He looked determined, she thought, if not a little nervous. That was not good. He would only be nervous if he was unsure as to how she would take whatever he has to say. And this day was going so well!

"We've been doing well haven't we?" he started.

She nodded. "Yes." Though still wary of the conversation, she had to agree.

"I thought so too. We've come a long way." he smiled at her to put her at ease, but the direction of this conversation was only increasing her concern. He paused again to build up his confidence.

"So..." he grabbed her hand and moved to the floor. "Alicia, will you marry me? Again?" he added.

What?

"What?"

"I want us to renew our vows, honey," he squeezed her hand. "I love you."

Again, what?! She was speechless. She had been completely blindsided. He'd been hinting at taking things further but she would have expected him to ask her to move in with him, not renew their commitment to each other in the most definite way possible. Could she do this? Did she want to? Sure, she loved him. She wanted to help him where she could and she cared about him. But vow renewal? That recommitment would be definite. Final. She had made the decision to make it work with Peter, to forget Will. She had thought that that had been her final decision, but now faced with this decision she was forced to think again. Because if it had been her final decision, why hadn't she said yes yet?

Peter was looking to her for her response. What was she going to say?

Her phone rang. She jumped at it and breathed a sigh of relief. Saved by the bell.

"Owen?"

"Hey sis. I'm calling to-" the doorbell rang for the second time that night.

"Um, Owen? I'm going to have to call you back," Alicia looked to Peter apologetically before leaving to answer the door. "Someone's at the door-"

"That's the thing. It's mom." Sure enough, when Alicia opened the door she found her mother.

"Hi Alicia," Veronica stepped past her daughter into the apartment, giving her a kiss. "How are you?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"I don't need a reason to visit, but I thought I would to see how my daughter and her wonderful kids are doing."

Alicia gave her a sceptical look. It's never that simple.

Veronica cracked under the glare. "And I might need your help," she added.

Sighing, Alicia shook her head in defeat**.** Gone was the bliss of earlier that evening.

At that moment, Peter appeared in the doorway. "Hi Veronica."

"Peter."

Alicia glanced between her husband and her mother- the two people who just complicated her night. And without a word, she left for the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

Veronica followed her to the kitchen. "It's nothing really. It's just that my friend's company is cheating him out of his benefits. He wants to sue."

Alicia leaned against the bench and continued to sip her wine. A moment later, Peter entered.

"Alicia?" Their conversation had been interrupted and he hadn't received an answer from her.

Alicia looked from him back to her mother, "Ok, mom," she said, sighing. Turning again to Peter she half-smiled, "We'll talk later." Hopefully that would placate him for the moment.

And it did. He looked disappointed, but nodded and headed back to the door, saying goodbye to the kids on his way out.

"Did I interrupt something?" Veronica asked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. She knew that her mother knew that she had interrupted. She also knew that while Veronica didn't plan to interrupt during Peter's proposal, she didn't care that she had. Neither did Alicia though. In fact she was glad, not that she'd tell anyone that.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Mom." she was suddenly quite tired from the night's events. Grabbing her glass, she said goodnight to Zach and Grace and retired to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little shorter, and it's more a filler. But the next chapter makes up for it, I promise. ****Thanks to those who reviewed/followed**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Alicia's life had become a lesson in avoidance. In addition to avoiding awkward encounters with her boss while at work, she was dodging Peter's calls and attempts to talk citing work, and avoiding anywhere he could find her. It seemed to her the only safe place left was the bar, and boy did she need a drink.

Earlier that day, her mother had come into the office and embarrassed her, telling inappropriate stories to her co-workers, including Will. She tried to stop her but Veronica would not listen, and Alicia had to settle with sending apologetic glances to the (fortunately) few people present. Will just smiled and shrugged it off. Why was he being so considerate? It wasn't making the situation any easier.

When Alicia finished up her work for the night, she asked Kalinda if she wanted to go for drinks. But Kalinda was busy, so Alicia left alone. She wasn't going home yet though, not until it was past a decent time that Peter could call on her, so she headed for the bar, calling Owen on her way to ask him to join her.

He met her at the bar ten minutes later, and they had a few rounds.

"So, this..." he gestured to the empty shot glasses on the bar, "isn't all thanks to our lovely mother. What's up?"

A few drinks ago, Alicia probably would've denied any problem, but now the alcohol had loosened her lips and after staring forward for a moment, grimacing, she faced her brother with a desolate expression. "Peter wants to renew our vows."

Owen's eyebrows rose. "Really? And what did you say?"

"Nothing. I was thinking about it when my phone rang. Thank you, by the way."

"But you didn't say yes. Because of pretty boy?" he smirked. "You should really go for that, you know."

"I can't."

"I still can't see why?"

"I'm married and have responsibilities. Zach and Grace. And there's Peter's campaign. You know, I do love him Owen. I do."

"I don't doubt it," he replied, with only a hint of sarcasm before turning serious, "but you love Will too." Alicia went to interrupt. "Don't deny it. It's pointless.

"And all those things you listed, they're considerations, but they don't lock you in. You have choices."

No, she didn't. She frowned and almost whispered, "Not anymore."

"Why? What happened?" his tone was gentle as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Owen," she said shaking her head, "we shouldn't be talking about this." She didn't want to talk about it. It was too painful to think of what she'd done...

Owen would not take that as an answer and insisted.

"I ended it. For good. It's been unresolved for so long and I've just been hurting him, dashing his hopes all the time. But he still couldn't move on. I had to end it for good so he could move on and have a chance at being happy." She ignored the prickling sensation in her eyes. "I couldn't keep jerking him around."

"I'm so sorry Alicia." He put his arm around her shoulder while she fought to keep it together.

They stayed a little while longer but it was getting late, so Owen took Alicia home.

* * *

Veronica arrived at Lockhart/Gardner early the next day in hopes of apologizing to Alicia for her behavior yesterday. Walking towards Alicia's office, she heard voices inside. The glass walls did a really terrible job of keeping things private. It's a wonder that they're able to keep the confidentiality of attorney-client privilege.

"I want to think about it." Alicia's voice.

"What is there to think about? Renewing our vows is the logical thing to do now." That was Peter obviously. Veronica stopped walking and hung back behind a solid wall, hidden from view. This must have been what they were talking about the other night when she came to Alicia's apartment. "Is this about Will?" his voice was low with a hint of annoyance.

"No Peter." This sounded like a tired argument, Veronica thought, and also a lie. "No, there is nothing there. Just give me some time."

Last time Veronica was here she would have bet that there was. But it sounded like Alicia was telling the truth. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she resolved to find out.

There was silence for a moment before the sound of the door opening, and she started walking again so it was not obvious that she was eavesdropping. She past Peter on her way and they both nodded by way of greeting. When Veronica entered the office, Alicia was sat at her desk, head in her hands.

"Hi honey. Everything alright?"

Alicia jumped, surprised. "Fine Mom. I didn't expect you here, we are meeting at the conference room."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd apologize about yesterday. Owen told me that I embarrassed you. So, I'm sorry. I'll try to refrain from similar behavior in the future." Alicia looked to her doubtfully. _Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart_.

"Okay, thanks. The negotiations will be starting in a minute. We should head over."

* * *

**Next chapter is half written so should be up in a day or two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, in time for tonight's episode. Which I'm only mildly excited about (see the irony there?).**

**I don't own anything**

Chapter 3

Odd. If Will had to use one word to describe these negotiations, it would be 'odd'. It wasn't that the two parties were asking for unusual things, or that they were using unorthodox methods to argue the case. In fact, the case was pretty run of the mill, not odd at all. What was odd was Veronica. He hadn't known her long, but it seemed to him that Veronica was being uncharacteristically quiet and distracted. And Will could have sworn that he felt her watching him. He never caught her though, and even if he did, he wouldn't know what to make of it. Best to just ignore it. That didn't stop him from sneaking glances at Alicia (more than what's usual) to find a hint at the strange behavior. By the end of the meeting, he was still none the wiser, and truthfully, probably a little behind in the finer details of what had transpired in the meeting.

Veronica's unusual behavior continued. When the meeting concluded, Alicia went to show their clients out, but Veronica stayed. She closed the door behind the others, turned around and fixed him in a steady gaze. Although still confused, Will tried to affect a casual air. He was the boss after all. He should at least _appear_ in control.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Will's eyes widened. That was forward. And not what he was expecting at all. Though perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised at Veronica's behavior. Last time she'd visited, she had eagerly discussed a vagina book with him, Alicia's boss, to no shame. Still...

"Because if you do," she continued, "it's time to stop being polite about it."

He was speechless. This was unbelievable. First she asks an incredibly personal (not to mention inappropriate) question, and then she effectively tells him that he's dealing with his personal life all wrong.

Will started, "Wait a minute-"

She cut him off.

"Peter asked Alicia to renew her vows. You and I both know that if she does, then that's it. I know I haven't been around much, and Alicia doesn't really speak to me, but I know my daughter. And I have eyes. She's ok with Peter, but he can't make her truly happy anymore. If you think you can, you have to do something about it."

All of this had turned Will's head into scrambled eggs. There was just too much to process. Veronica somehow knew about him and Alicia, and didn't seem at all against it. It actually appeared as if she _wanted_ him to break up the marriage up. Cool, he thought, he had the mother on his side. His side of what, though? There wasn't a 'Peter V Will' situation anymore, he remembered sadly. Alicia had put an end to that when she'd decided she could just 'stop' what they had. He said as much to Veronica.

"That's absolutely ridiculous. Rational decisions can't just stop these things and make them magically disappear!" she threw her hands up, mirroring Will's feelings. "Listen to me Will. You aren't out of the picture yet. She hasn't said yes to Peter yet. Because of you."

_Really? Maybe there was some hope left_. He shut that thought down instantly. He was trying, however unsuccessfully, to move on.

She continued, "And that's something, I tell you, because in her eyes, saying yes would be what's best for her kids, for Peter- think of what it'd do for his image! Saying yes could only be good for them."

Well how nice for them.

"If it's so good, why should I do anything? If it's what's best for her?" Love was selfless, after all.

"Because it's not what's best for her at all! Alicia would spend the rest of her life miserable if it meant protecting her kids. But she doesn't have to." Her voice quieted. "She's just afraid of becoming me." Will furrowed his brow. Alicia had told him about her parents back at Georgetown, and he couldn't imagine how Alicia was in any way like her mother. Veronica shook herself.

"We both want her to be happy. So fight for her Will. Do something." She gave one last glance before turning and leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Still shocked with the morning's events, Will was noticeably distracted for the rest of the day. Diane was vexed because she had to stop several times to get his attention during their meeting. She eventually gave up. It annoyed him too. He kept mixing up cases, misplacing files and had even mixed up the milks in the break room, pouring soy into his afternoon coffee. It took all that he had not to spit it out, and hence spray the liquid over the expensive suits of a few potential clients. If they didn't hire them for their excellent legal skill, they should for his incredible strength in overcoming his gag reflex- swallowed that stuff like a champion. He almost said so.

When his newly signed clients left, Will stared into his mug with disgust. This was terrible. He wasn't going to get any more work done today he may as well leave. At least that way, he could think in peace, without people staring at him with weird looks. In the end, he decided to head to the bar. He wanted a drink and didn't want to go home yet. It was too empty and only made him feel more alone.

Packing up his things, there was a knock at the door. Alicia. He waved her in with a small smile. She entered tentatively, looking apologetic.

"Hi."

The start to another awkward conversation.

"I want to apologize for my mother. She doesn't recognize boundaries."

What, was she here to take back everything Veronica had said? To insist Peter was her final choice?

"All those stories..." she continued with a small laugh not from humor, but embarrassment.

Thank god! There was still a chance Veronica was right. _Keep your expectations low, Will. Don't set yourself up for a fall_.

Seeing that she was still embarrassed, Will moved forward to put a hand on her arm to put her at ease, but stopped himself. They weren't where they were before, but after everything he'd learnt today, they weren't where he'd thought they were either. He had no idea where they were now.

He settled for a gentle smile and a joke.

"It's fine," he said, shrugging. "They had entertainment value at least."

She laughed, and it was genuine. He made a mental fist pump. _Success!_

"Yes, well... sorry anyway."

Will shook his head as if to say 'no need'. Silence fell. She stared at him, and he stared right back, falling into the depths of her beautiful brown eyes. Tension filled the air.

"Is everything alright? You seemed far away today." Alicia's brow knitted together, showing her concern.

He could've laughed. She was worried about him? When she already had two kids, a husband, a nosy mother-in-law and a too talkative mother to be concerned with. Not to mention the ultimatum, which was in no way inconsequential. Was monumental too strong a descriptor for it? Probably not, he thought. And after all of that, she still managed to worry about him. So selfless. He loved that about her.

"Great," he replied truthfully. She'd just made his decision.

"Ok. Well..." Alicia stood there, looking unsure of herself.

"I'm headed out for the day, so call me if you need anything." He couldn't stop smiling now. "I'll see you tomorrow Alicia."

"See you tomorrow," she returned, with a small smile of her own.

* * *

Less distracted now since he knew what to make of the muddled thoughts in his head, Will welcomed the company when Kalinda took the seat next to him at the bar.

"No date tonight?" she asked, signaling the bartender for a drink.

"Nope."

"That's a shame," she returned, with sarcasm.

Will looked at her. _Butt out._

She raised her eyebrow cockily. _Make me._

"I am your boss, you know." It was all about leverage.

"Yeah. But you'd never fire me. I'm too good at my job. And you like me too much."

"Touché."

It was true. Kalinda was like his sister. His sister who'd both beat up his enemies and kick his ass in line when it was needed. He was protective of her, and she of him because they'd recognized in each other a kindred spirit. The idea made him laugh, but it was kinda true.

"Yep, I'm so good at my job I know that Peter is pushing Alicia into renewing their vows. And that her mother told you so today."

How the hell did she know that? Had she bugged the offices? Will didn't want to know.

She looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

He sighed. "I'm working on it."

And he was. It was a difficult situation. He needed a plan. He had once told Alicia that they didn't need a plan. He loved her, and that was that. But he understood now that that was exactly what they needed. There would be many repercussions from this decision, affecting everything from her kids, to the campaign, to the firm. And they had to have a way to deal with them.

Kalinda nodded.

"Ok." She paused. "Alicia's fallback is making sensible decisions that are best for her family. That's gonna work against you."

"Yep." It was the sisterly instinct. She wasn't warning him against doing this, just making sure he knew what he was getting into. And he did. Again, this would be difficult. But he was in it. He needed to be.

"Everybody loves an underdog."

Will smiled. Now he had two people rooting for him. Kalinda downed the last of her drink, and got up from her seat, leaving some bills on the bar. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Thanks, Kalinda," he said sincerely.

"Anytime."

She turned and left, leaving Will to think up a plan.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far. If it's yours too, why not let me know?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, follows and favorites. They really make my day.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4**

Alicia wasn't usually one to ignore problems. It was impractical and irresponsible. The problems weren't ever resolved and could do even more damage. Even so, Alicia found herself doing just that that night. The kids were at Peter's for the night, so it was just her, her case notes and a bottle of red.

She sat on her bed, reviewing and preparing for court tomorrow. All the legal strategy and details should be enough to distract her for the night, right? Wrong. After half an hour, her mind started wandering, innocently at first, but soon it turned to thoughts and memories. To what had happened in this bed...

She jumped up quick, scooping up all her files and rushed out to the living room. Those were dangerous thoughts. She could not go there. Tonight she would not be Alicia, wife to the State's Attorney, nor Alicia, the women in love with her co-worker and friend from law school. Tonight there'd be no important decisions to consider (outside of work). Because tonight she was Alicia, the lawyer who had clients and their important legal issues to deal with. They deserved her best effort. She reminded herself of that as she went to begin her work again. However, no sooner than she'd sat down on the sofa, that thought went out the window and was replaced with images of one steamy night on that very sofa. Feverish kisses, soft caresses...

Alicia flung herself off the sofa, on to the floor, squeezing her eyes tightly. Where could she work, safe from these intrusive thoughts? She thought about each room. The dining room. The kitchen. The laundry. God, was nowhere safe? Damn Will and his passion.

_You weren't so opposed to it at the time._

Seriously?! She let out a frustrated sigh. Should she just give up? Surrender? It wasn't like it was at all unpleasant… No. Not tonight. Because tonight she was Alicia, the lawyer who dealt with issues and fought them.

And no, she did not miss the irony.

The next morning, Alicia awoke to the sound of Grace's alarm, stiff and with a pain in her neck. She'd spent the rest of her night on Grace's floor surrounded by files, and had fallen asleep there. Unfortunately, in last night's manic determination to stay focused on work, she'd failed to realize that she could have slept in Grace's bed.

Pulling herself up off of the floor, Alicia dragged herself off to her bathroom where hopefully a hot shower would work out some of the kinks she'd acquired overnight. She rushed out of the apartment an hour later, running late. This day was shaping up to be a _great_ day.

And it did not disappoint. The judge was against her in court, she'd spilt coffee on herself, Peter had called several times leaving harassing messages like 'call me back, if you get a chance' (she realized that isn't actually harassing, but she was having a bad day, so everything is), and she still had that damn pain in her neck! By the time Will dropped by her office in the early afternoon, she could have powered a small building with all frustrated energy that had built up.

"Hey," he said, poking his head in the door.

"Yes?" It came out sharper than intended. Will frowned.

"Sorry. Bad day," she explained, grimacing. She didn't want to take her bad mood out on him.

"Oh." He nodded. "Do you... Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked hopeful.

"Oh, no. It's fine." She saw his eyes drop in disappointment. She hated disappointing him. "You know, it's just the usual. The campaign, the kids..." she trailed off, but she could see he wasn't buying it. "And um, I have this pain in my neck- a literal one, from sleeping on the floor last night-"

"You slept on the floor last night?" Will asked, confused.

She scrambled.

"Yeah, long story."

She hoped he'd accept this. She couldn't explain the real reason for last night's unusual sleeping arrangement.

"Ok." Thank god. "Did you need the afternoon off?"

"No, no. Thanks," she smiled, "but I can't. I have the depositions for the Monahue case."

"I'll take those," he offered. "You go home."

"Thanks, but you have enough to do. And I really should do them."

"Alright. But you know where my office is."

"I do. Thanks Will," she said, still smiling.

He nodded and left.

* * *

Will knew, almost as soon as he had walked in, that that was not the time to talk to Alicia. She was clearly frustrated. Her shoulders were tense, lips pursed. It looked as if she could have snapped her pen in half if it wasn't made from metal. He really didn't want to add more stress to her day, and so decided not to bring up any ultimatums, or unexpressed feelings just then.

It was a little disappointing. Will had thought of almost nothing else for the past two days. He'd come up with the general_ gist_ of a plan (he just wasn't great at making plans, okay?), and now he was just so anxious to act on it. Who knew when Alicia would give in to Peter's wishes? And he could almost feel the relief he'd get from honestly and explicitly expressing his feelings for her. But he supposed it'd be better to wait until she was in a better mood when they would be better received. Luckily he didn't have long to wait.

Later that night, Alicia stopped by his office.

"Will?"

Looking up from where he was on the couch, Will smiled at her. She took that as an invitation and came to stand a few feet away.

"I just thought I'd drop these in to you before I head home."

She waved the files in her hand.

"Ahh, the Myers' case?" he asked, standing to take them from her.

She nodded.

"Great. Thanks." He moved to put them on his desk, which was, today, much more orderly. She seemed better now, he thought, so casually he asked, "How's the bad day going?"

He shuffled some papers around his desk to ensure the casualness of his question.

A small smile tugged at her lips. "Better. We reached a settlement in the Monahue depos."

"Really? How much?"

"$16 million."

She was grinning widely now. It made him feel warm inside

"Alicia! Congratulations!" He poured her a drink. She looked unsure whether to take it, but then shrugged as if to say 'what the hell' and took the glass.

"Thank you."

Will poured himself one too.

"I'd say $16 million is a little more than just 'better'."

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh, I guess so."

Will chuckled.

"To better days," he toasted.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. In the quiet that followed, both realized just how late it was. It appeared that they were the last two in the office again.

This had to be it, Will thought, this was the time. But all of a sudden his mind went blank. Gone was the pseudo plan he'd thought up. He scrambled. Does he just come out with it, or ease her in? Was he to mention Veronica? Or should he pretend he knows nothing? Oh God. This was worse than the Bar exam. _Think Will, think!_ _Before she leaves! _

Time was passing, and Alicia looked more and more nervous by the second. He didn't want her to be, but there was very little he could do in this situation to change that. In the end, she couldn't wait for Will to get his thoughts together, and made to leave, thanking him for the drink. He couldn't let her.

"Wait," he called after her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Don't," he took a few steps towards her. "Don't leave."

"Will..." she looked pained.

"No, please. Stay," he pleaded, "just give me a minute."

"What for?"

Will frowned at the cautious tone to her voice. Words were still escaping him so he just stared at her, begging her with his eyes. She shook her head sadly.

"I should go."

She walked out. And Will? He stayed, still staring at the now empty place where she had stood.

* * *

**Who are you more mad at? Will, for letting Alicia go AGAIN, or me, for the cliffhanger? Probably me, right? I'm not nearly as handsome or charming as Will. Please don't hurt me. Pleeeaase? I promise to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I couldn't leave you hanging for too long, so here's the next chapter, which rivals chapter 3, in my opinion. I hope you like it. **

**By the way, I have the utmost respect for all animals, including goldfish.**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

Will stood, not moving, in the semi-darkness of his office. He'd screwed it up. His damn brain wouldn't produce any words, and recognizing the danger of the situation, Alicia had fled. She had run away from him _again_. This thought broke his stupor, and he now found that he was angry. She _always_ ran. He'd put himself out there again and again, and despite her feelings towards him (which he knew were there) she always ran, never facing the situation. She was scared, he knew, and intellectually, he understood why. She had kids, a husband, and the press were always sniffing around. But how could she just run away?

_No,_ he thought_. How could _I_ let her_? Every time she ran, he had let her. His anger turned inwards now. This is what Veronica was talking about. He loved her, and the feelings weren't unrequited, but when things got complicated and she backed off, he didn't fight it. So here they were, in the exact same place they were 4, perhaps even 20 years ago. Einstein's quote on insanity came to mind. How could he expect any different from this situation now if he didn't do anything? So he did.

Armed with the strength of his determination, he practically ran out of his office, across the 28th floor to the room he knew he'd find her in. And sure enough, when he reached the doorway she was there, arms wrapped around herself, looking out the window at the Chicago streets below. Most of the lights on this floor were off, including hers, but he could still see her by the dim light coming through the window. And it made her look _good_. Not that she didn't always look good, Will thought quickly, it was just that in this light, she almost looked ethereal. He took her in. Her smooth hair, almond eyes, those soft lips. Faced with such beauty, it wasn't hard to believe that he'd loved her since Georgetown.

"Alicia?"

She jumped; he'd shaken her from her reverie. Turning, she faced him.

"Will... Don't." She was the one pleading this time. She knew what was coming. He could see it in her eyes. But as much as that voice made him want to give in to her wishes, he couldn't. This couldn't happen again.

"You can't."

"I can't not!" he countered, stepping towards her. "Alicia, you and I have been dancing around each other for four years. We've been skirting around this thing we have, trying to ignore it when we had to acknowledge it. And I understand why," he was a few feet away from her now and she gasped as he took hold of her hands, "I do, I get it. But I can't ignore it anymore."

He lifted her chin to gaze straight into her eyes.

"I love you, Alicia. And I think you love me too. What we have... I'm not letting it go without a fight. I've said it before, but I like myself around you Alicia. You make me want to be a better person. Because you deserve it. You're the strongest, kindest, most amazing person I've ever met," he said honestly.

At his admission, she looked down again and he chucked.

"Modest too. There's probably about a hundred other words I could use, as well." He became serious again. "I'll do anything- _anything,_ for you. I just don't want to lose you again."

Alicia looked up now that he'd finished.

"That's all really sweet Will, but it's just not that simple."

"Oh, I know. But the complicated version of that speech wasn't nearly as romantic."

She half-smiled.

"I'm in this, Alicia. For the parent-teacher conferences and everything else. So think about it, okay?"

She nodded once, and softly agreed, "I will."

Will raised his hand and stroked her cheek before entangling his fingers in her hair to pull her face closer. Their eyes closed and their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. Will pulled her closer with his other arm as she snaked her arms up around his neck. It lasted only a minute, and they didn't go any further, but Will thought it was the best kiss he ever had.

When they pulled apart, Alicia's eyes were still closed, and Will leaned in again to place one more soft kiss on her lips before stepping back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alicia," he said, smiling. Turning to leave, he added "Don't forget the partner's meeting at nine."

She looked a little dazed but nodded back, so Will left, thinking that that was, without doubt, the singular, most greatest thing he'd ever done.

* * *

When Alicia regained control of her mental faculties, she was a little embarrassed. She prided herself on being a strong, smart woman, but one kiss from Will and it was like her mental capacity reduced to that of a goldfish. She suddenly felt very sympathetic for goldfish. They had to spend everyday of their life like that, until they were inevitably flushed down a toilet. What a sad life... She stopped. Obviously she had not completely recovered yet.

_Ok Alicia, no life changing decision-making tonight, not until you stop identifying with goldfish._

She gathered up her things to leave. She'd called Owen earlier when she found her work was going to take longer than expected, asking him to mind Zach and Grace. Upon hearing this, he teased her incessantly about 'working late', and after several futile attempts to stop him, she'd just hung up on him. Not one minute later she'd received a text: _Don't worry sis, I've got them. _It was nice of him to drop everything for her, so she thought she should relieve him.

On her way home, Alicia found that her driving skills where in no way impaired by her debilitated condition. That was a good sign. The sooner she could think logically and coherently again the better. Will's confession called for a re-evaluation of her options. And she didn't exactly fancy having a crash tonight either.

Alicia arrived home 15 minutes later, incident free, and in a much better mental state. The short drive had cleared her head such, that when Owen announced the fish (that she hadn't known existed) was dead, she only paused for a second before flushing the toilet. Sighing with relief, she collapsed on the sofa. _She was herself again_.

Owen dropped down beside her.

"The kids asleep?"

He nodded.

"Thanks."

"Soooooo... Any steamy encounters with Mr. Georgetown?" he asked jokingly.

Alicia stayed silent, but that said enough. Owen's eyes widened in shock.

"There was! I was just kidding but," He leaned forward, towards her. "What happened?"

Alicia's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in memory.

"We were celebrating the settlement I'd made that night. We had a drink. It was quiet. Everyone else had gone home. It was just us... Things started heading in a dangerous direction-"

"Getting intimate?"

She nodded.

"So I left, and he ran after me-"

"Really? That's so hot."

"Owen..." she put on her 'Alicia' face. He if wanted to tell the story, he should go ahead. Alicia sighed and continued,

"So he followed me to my office, where he told me he loved me."

Owen gave an exaggerated gasp.

"And that he would fight for me. We kissed, then he left."

Owen frowned at the circumspect retelling. But Alicia couldn't find it in herself to care. That was an incredibly personal moment. She wasn't going to share every detail.

"So let me get this straight. He ran after you, made a heartfelt declaration of love for you, you shared, what I'm sure was a passionate kiss..."

She blushed.

"And you haven't married him yet?" he asked, grabbing her left hand to check her finger.

"Why, of course I have! That was the first thing I did! I'm just not wearing the ring yet until we break it to the kids."

Owen rolled his eyes.

"You're tempted, though."

"I am," she replied honestly. "He said he's in it for everything. But I don't know if I can just jump in. I'd be divorcing Zach and Grace's father, and what happens if they don't even like Will? Oh god, I hadn't even thought of that."

"Alicia. You love your kids, and you don't want to hurt them more by adding this on top of everything they've had to go through. That's admirable. But honestly, I think, after everything they've been through, they can handle this. They're not adults yet, but they aren't kids anymore either. I'd bet they'd rather see you happy with Will, than miserable with their father."

Alicia looked into the distance as she considered this. What he said did make sense. Grace was 15 and Zach was 17, almost an adult. Neither were really kids anymore. But then again, she and Owen were about the same age when their parents divorced and it was horrible.

Owen was watching her.

"I can see what you're thinking, you know. But Zach and Grace are stronger than we were, they'll deal. And anyway, look how well we turned out. You're a strong, smart mother of two who made partner at a firm four years into your career. And I'm..." he paused, thinking of his achievements, "my amazing self."

Alicia laughed.

Looking at his watch, Owen said, "I better get going. But think about it sis. I'm right."

She laughed again, "Thanks Owen."

He got up.

"Oh, don't thank me. My fee's $80 an hour. Pay up."

He held his hand out as she pushed him out the door, smirking.

"Thanks again," she said cheerfully, "I'll talk to you soon."

Alicia was glad she'd talked to Owen. She now saw that the things she wanted might not actually be as impossible as she'd thought.

* * *

**Better? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. **

**Thank you for all your great reviews. I appreciate the support.**

**We're getting torward the end of what I had planned now. I'm going to try and think up another story arc, because I really like writing for you guys, but if I can't come up with any more ideas, there'll be only a chapter or two left, sadly. **

**Ok, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 6**

Alicia had a great sleep. Last night's talk with Owen had lifted a weight off of her shoulders, and while the problem was by no means resolved, she definitely felt better about finding a solution. So she had a restful sleep, full of pleasant dreams (which I'm sure you could imagine), and woke up feeling fresh. A welcome change from yesterday.

Arriving at work that morning, Alicia ran into Will in the lobby. He was looking at his phone while waiting for the elevator, dressed smart in a well-fitting grey suit. She paused for a second in her approach to admire the view before going to stand beside him.

"Good morning."

It sounded oddly formal. She wished she'd chosen better words.

Upon recognizing her voice, he looked up from his phone surprised to see her.

"Alicia, hi," he returned, pocketing the phone.

She smiled at him. She wasn't entirely sure yet what her decision would be (though, admittedly, she was leaning towards one side), and she didn't want to get his hopes up for something still uncertain, but she just couldn't help it. She was happy to see him, and after his confession last night, she didn't see a reason to hide it. If his smile was anything to go by, he approved.

_Ding_. The elevator doors opened, revealing an empty car. Will gestured for her to enter ahead of him. How chivalrous, she thought.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was light, and a little flirty. Alicia hoped she wasn't blushing. This was a situation that, before last night, she'd call dangerous. Her and Will, alone in a confined space. And sure, it was still dangerous, but it was different now. The tension and charged atmosphere that always existed between them wasn't something she felt she should be afraid of anymore. Rather it was enjoyable, exciting even. She supposed this was the effect of actually accepting her feelings for Will as opposed to fighting them as if they were destabilising invaders to be quashed. She liked this change, and relaxed into it.

"I don't think this has ever happened before," Alicia remarked, referring to them arriving at the same time.

Will shook his head.

"Not in four years."

"It's strange."

He nodded.

Realizing that her reply could be interpreted in a different way, Alicia clarified,

"That it's never happened before, I mean, not... anything else."

"Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything."

The double meaning there was clear.

"How's the thinking going?"

It wasn't pressure, just curiosity.

"Good." Alicia wondered when this was going to come up. It _was_ the elephant in the room.

"Good," he smiled.

The doors opened. They'd reached their floor.

"I'll see you in the meeting," he said, touching her arm, before taking off towards his office.

Alicia stepped out after to find Kalinda giving Will a look she couldn't decipher. She forgot about it though, when Kalinda turned her attention.

"What's up?"

* * *

It was Kalinda's job to be in the know, but sometimes she knew too much, Will thought. When he left Alicia in the elevator, Kalinda eyed him like he'd been seducing her or something. They were just talking! He'd given her a 'mind your own business' look and walked on. It wouldn't break his bubble. He was still high off last night.

He was surprised to see Alicia that morning. It really never happened. She was always bordering on late because of her kids, and he was usually pretty early because he had no life. Perhaps, he thought, just maybe, the era of 'bad timing' was coming to an end. Did he dare hope?

The idea gained some ground when he turned up late to the partners' meeting and was forced (happily) into the one remaining seat, which happened to be beside Alicia. And again when they ran into each other in the break room, another rarity. But nothing confirmed his idea more than the amazing timing Alicia had when walking by his office later that day.

Will was working on his couch when Peter entered his office.

"Peter. Are you lost?" he asked confused. "Alicia's office is back down the corridor and to the right."

He shook his head.

"No, I'm here to see you actually."

This was unexpected, and likely not good at all.

"Oh, ok. I didn't think you'd be around town. Last days of the campaign, and you're down and all."

Will didn't mean it as a jab, merely an observation, but unfortunately Peter took it the wrong way.

"Yes, well, there are more important things than the Governorship."

Will nodded. This wasn't going well at all. Not knowing what to say to that, he waited for Peter to bring up whatever it was he'd come to discuss. It took a minute, in which Peter stared at him, in what, he supposed, was intended to be an intimidating fashion. It wasn't working, and really just served to annoy Will. He did have work to do.

"Leave Alicia alone."

There it was. It had only taken him a couple of years, but Peter was finally confronting him. How to play this? This conversation had been a long time coming, obviously, but for some reason Will had never prepared for it.

Deciding to let Peter talk himself into something Will could argue, he stayed silent and merely quirked his eyebrow.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You've been after her for twenty years. You've had your fling. Now _Back. Off,_" Peter said, leaning forward threateningly.

"And if I don't?" Will replied, coolly.

That made him angrier. He narrowed his eyes and almost hissed, "She's my _wife_."

Like that made a difference, Will thought. She was your wife when you cheated on her, broke her trust, and publicly humiliated her, you dirt bag. No, Will would not back off so Peter could hurt her again. Time to go on the offensive.

"Then punch me." _Prove that this isn't all a gimmick to further your career._

Peter looked taken aback for a second, before plastering a smirk on his face.

"No. That's just what you want, so then you're the poor guy who got beat up and I'm the bad guy who did it. No."

Will laughed without mirth.

"Who said I'd be the one who gets beat up?"

"I learned a thing or two in prison."

"Maybe," Will considered, "but I'm sure I could take you in a fight anyway."

So this is what the argument has been brought to, Will thought. Male assertions of physical power and dominance. It would have been laughable if the tensions weren't still so high. The animosity was palpable.

Peter opened his mouth to utter another threat just as Alicia happened to walk by the office. And that was why Will was so sure the tide was changing. She glanced in casually, but then did a double take, stopping. A second later, she burst in through the closed doors.

"Excuse me," she directed to Will, before turning to her husband. "What are you doing here Peter?"

She didn't wait for a reply. A five year old could probably figure it out.

"You don't come here. It's unprofessional."

"Where else am I-"

"And don't talk to Will. He has nothing to do with anything."

"You can't tell me he's not involved," he said angrily.

"Peter! Your issue here is with me. And we'll talk later. We're trying to work here."

Will was becoming very uncomfortable in the middle of this spat, and started to leave the room.

"No Will, don't. This is your office," Alicia said firmly, "and Peter's leaving now."

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off again.

"Do you need me to call security?" she threatened.

Peter snapped his mouth shut, stood for a moment, livid and then stormed out.

Once he'd left, Alicia dropped into a chair looking tired.

"I'm sorry Will."

"Hey, don't worry about it." _Not your fault you have a jerk of a husband._

"No, he shouldn't have come here. And I shouldn't have co-oped your office to hold a shouting match."

Will shrugged.

"You can repay me."

"How?"

"I'm sure I'll think of some way," he said, wryly.

Alicia laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going back to work."

"Alicia." She was almost to the door when he asked, "Are you alright?"

She just nodded and walked on.

Will had to admire her composure. It was almost as if the past 10 minutes didn't actually happen. Though he knew it had. All the curious (and poorly hidden, he might add) glances his way proved it.

* * *

Alicia was furious with Peter. That he would come to their place of work and threaten Will! He thought that if he took Will out of the picture she'd do anything he wanted. He was trying to take her decision away from her. So the independent, strong-willed side of her reared up and revolted. It was her right to make this decision, and she would.

If Peter truly wanted to win her, he was going about it completely wrong. His pushing and meddling were only working against him, lowering her opinion of him. There was something else to be said about his attempts too. Trying to win by default meant that he didn't really care if she made the right decision for her. That he didn't care if she renewed her vows out of love for him. If she did what would make her happiest. She didn't want to think this of him, they had been happily married for 14 years, but he if really loved her wouldn't he want that for her? When you loved someone, didn't you just want them to be happy? That's what was making this decision so difficult. She didn't want to hurt Peter, she wanted what was best for him. For her kids too. But then what about Will? She'd never seen him happier than when they were together, and every time she'd had to hurt him, she was taking a knife to her own heart too. She didn't think she could bear to do it again. This decision would affect many people, but ultimately, she was the one who would live knowing that she had another option. She didn't want to regret the one she chose.

Alicia pulled out her phone and typed out a quick message:

_Can we meet up later? Need to talk. Alicia._

* * *

**Why not leave me a review if you have the time? I dance a little every time I get one :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Great news! Inspiration has struck, so this story will be continued. I realise the timeline has exactly been clear, but just so you know, chapter 6 and 7 take place on a Friday. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

"Hi. Thanks for coming," Alicia opened her front door to allow Will to enter. He was dressed casually in a hoodie and pair of jeans, but still looked good. He could probably rock any outfit, she thought, he wasn't made Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelor for nothing.

"No problem," he stepped in and glanced around, "so where are the kids tonight?"

It reminded her, wistfully, of the nights they'd spent at this apartment during their too short relationship. The difference here was that this wasn't to be a romantic night in and accordingly, she hadn't dressed up for the occasion (well, not totally).

"With Peter. The more time he spends with them now, the better. Boost his 'family man' image." Alicia had no difficulty being cynical about Peter's actions now. The events of the afternoon had really opened her eyes. "I couldn't exactly say no, he is their father after all, and I'm trying to keep the arguments to a minimum, for everyone's sake."

Will nodded his understanding as he sat on the sofa and she took the armchair.

"Anyway, there _was_ a point for this talk," she continued lightly.

"Of course."

"Oh, did you want anything? A drink or something?"

Alicia couldn't be sure if the offer was just manners, or a stalling tactic. The nerves she felt when he declined proved the latter.

"Ok," she drew a deep breath to calm herself. _Just jump in_.

"That night in the office," she started and he nodded, instantly knowing what night she was referring to, "You said that that was the simple version."

"Yes."

"Well, it's time to have the complicated realistic one. Before I make a decision, I need to have some kind of idea of what'll be involved."

"You want a plan."

She nodded.

"Outlining each complication and how they will be dealt with."

"Yes, you've thought of one?"

Alicia was impressed. Will had really thought this out.

"Well, no, not exactly a plan, per say. I've been thinking about it a lot, but I don't have a step-by-step kind of thing. My plan was to get you on board, and work them out together... I thought it'd be better that way, you know, we'd cover all bases then and of course you'd know better how to handle... most things really," he said, trying to cover himself now.

It was amusing to watch for Alicia. She needed a plan to move forward, but she wasn't expecting him to come up with it all by himself, which is what he had thought, obviously. She should put him out of his misery.

"Ok, well we're going to work them out now, in a hypothetical discussion."

"Alright, good."

He seemed incredibly relieved. It made Alicia smile.

"Well, I guess the first thing is us. You said that you're in it for everything, but if I left Peter for you, you'd be in it for the long haul too. I don't want to put my kids through the treatment my mother gave Owen and me. I won't leave him if your not committed for the long term."

"Of course, Alicia. You're it for me. I don't want anyone else, now or ever."

Alicia accepted this, but felt the need to stress the point anyway. After all, it would be their foundation, what they'd fall back on when things got difficult.

"We're talking forever here, no matter what. If we do this, we're practically married."

"You want to get married?"

His tone was surprised, but it was masking a cautious hope Alicia could see. It warmed her heart. He really did love her.

But that was a bad expression to have used right now. Or ever, really, given the number of marriages that don't turn out to be _forever _including, likely, her own.

"That's a different conversation," she said carefully, "I just meant to stress the commitment this would be. And not just to me either. Zach and Grace, too."

The lack of a denial in her response seemed to please him.

"Understood. Truly. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Ok then."

She smiled.

"Ok?" he asked, guarded.

"Ok, I'm on board."

Not wasting a second, he ran across to her, pulled her face to his and crushed his lips to hers. Getting to her feet, she returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Thank you."

Still smiling, he kissed her again. She pulled away this time.

"There are still things to talk about."

"Ok, well let's talk away," he said, unable to wipe the grin off his face yet. She didn't want him to.

They both sat on the sofa now, Alicia folding one leg under her to face him.

"There's Peter's campaign. I'll end the marriage but I won't condemn his campaign. He'd make a good governor. So I can't divorce him until after the election. Which means you and I can't be _together_ together until then."

"I understand," he said seriously, but then added, "Not _together_ together... What about just together?"

Alicia slapped him playfully. Holding out was going to be hard enough without him tempting her.

"It's just a couple of weeks..."

He stared at her with sultry eyes.

"Really! If the press get even a whiff of this..."

Maintaining his stare, he started caressing her knee, trying to break her down. And damn it, it was working...

"Fine! Ok! But we have to be incredibly careful."

He smirked. This was just unfair.

"Seriously. And stop trying to seduce me, we have to talk."

She took his hand off her knee but kept it in her hand.

"So after the divorce, the press will be crazy, and will probably hound you once they find out we're together."

"Stories, rumors, I get it."

"Yep, I'm not looking forward to that again," she said, frowning.

"But hopefully it will be the last time," his thumb rubbed comforting circles on her hand, "and we can get Eli to help."

"Alright." She let out a breath. "Work?"

"Shouldn't be too big a problem now that you're partner," he said, "Though it may prompt questions about how you got there. But those people are just jealous, and clearly haven't seen your work, which speaks for itself, really."

She smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks. There won't be any... unhappiness among the partners?"

"It's possible, but they can't do anything about it. If they fire us, they'd have to go against us in a wrongful termination suit, and they won't want that."

"Ok. Then it's just..."

"Your kids."

"Yes," she sighed.

"This is what worries you most, hey?"

Alicia nodded. Thinking about how her children would react to all of this terrified her. Will pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her so she was leaning against him.

"When are you going to talk to them?" Will asked gently.

"Probably after I talk to Peter."

He nodded. "I'd be there with you for support, but I think it's probably best I'm not. For the first time at least."

She agreed. "Thanks though," she said, grabbing one of his hands and giving the palm a kiss.

"After I tell them, you can meet them formally. We'll have dinner or something."

There was a pause.

"Do you think they'll like me? I'm sure _I'll_ love _them_, they're your kids, but what if they don't like me?"

That was Alicia's worst fear. She wasn't sure what she'd do if that happened. But she tried to assuage Will's anxiety anyway.

"I believe they will. Even if at first they're not entirely welcoming, they will accept it, and once they do I have no doubt they'll love you as much as I do," she said, in a confident voice, which convinced even herself, strangely.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized it was the truth. A few weeks ago, Grace had said herself that she didn't want to be the reason that her mother wasn't with who she wanted. Alicia smiled. She had amazing children.

Will kissed her head by way of thanks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Will."

They sat there comfortably for a few minutes, just enjoying being with the other. Will's phone beeped and he pressed a few buttons before putting it away.

"Okay, is there anything else we should discuss tonight?"

Alicia shook her head. "I think that's all for now."

"Good. Can I seduce you _now_?" he asked, cheekily.

"You haven't thought of anything else for the past hour, have you?" she returned, feigning indignation.

"No, have you?" he countered.

Silence.

"Point taken."

"So...?"

She grinned.

"Seduce away..."

Will didn't wait another second. He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Kalinda sat at the bar, sipping her drink and pondering. She'd sent Will an invitation for drinks, but received a decline: _Can't sorry. Next time._ He never really said no unless he had a date or there was a case, both of which Kalinda knew didn't exist. She had an idea.

Pulling out her phone again, she sent a quick text to Alicia. This reply took a little longer. _Busy tonight sorry. Another time._ Kalinda shook her head, smiling.

Well, it was about time.

* * *

**Did you like? Enjoy your weekend :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so this one gets a little angsty towards the end, but it's totally necessary. Life's not a breeze.**

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 8**

Sun streamed in the window and Alicia woke comfortable and warm in the arms of the man she loved. She lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the moment, until her stomach growled. Shifting in Will's arms, she glanced at the clock. _10:12._ Well, it was no wonder she was hungry! Intending to go find something to eat, she started to get up, but when she did, Will's arms tightened and pulled her back.

"Will..." she said, rolling her eyes.

Still half asleep, he made a half moan, half grumbling noise in return.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to grab breakfast, or brunch rather."

At the mention of food, he became alert.

"Good idea." He pulled a t-shirt over his boxers and jumped out of bed. "What do you want? I'll cook."

Alicia laughed at his sudden change in consciousness. "I'm thinking pancakes. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

She watched him bustle out to the kitchen, then put on her cardigan and followed.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, she asked, "Can I help?"

"Nope. You just sit there. This is my thank you," he explained while pulling the ingredients out of her cupboards. He managed to remember where everything was stored, which was remarkable given that he hadn't done this in over a year.

"Will, you have to stop thanking me. There's no reason."

He stopped.

"Yes, there is," he moved around the kitchen island to cup her face, "Alicia, you saved me from a life of misery and longing. My life was empty, completely, and then you came and gave me love, happiness. I have a purpose now. That's everything to be thankful for... So just accept it and let me cook you breakfast."

"Ok,' she said softly, touched by what he'd said. She knew this decision would make Will happy, but she never fully understood what it had meant to him. Now she did, and if she wasn't sure of her decision before, she certainly was now.

"Thank you."

He gave her a quick kiss and went back to the hot pan.

They kept the conversation light over breakfast, and after washing the dishes, spent the morning as if in a bubble, ignoring for the moment the challenges they face, just happy that they had each other. When he leaves and the kids come back, it will be time to face reality. Alicia must speak to Peter, and her kids. Both will be difficult conversations and both will have consequences that will need to be dealt with. But for the next few hours, things could be simple. They were just a couple in love spending a lazy Saturday together. Was it ignoring reality? Perhaps, but Alicia didn't see the harm. It was like having 'All you can eat' as your last meal before starting a 40-hour famine. She would take the happiness where she could.

They watched a movie, made out a little, did some laundry, made out a little more on top of the washer, then took a nap on her bed.

They were woken an hour later by the slam of the front door.

"Mum? We're home."

Alicia's eyes shot open. Taking in the situation quickly, she shoved Will into consciousness. There was a loud thud and a soft "ow". He'd fallen on to the ground.

"Mum?"

"Yep, sweetie, just a minute."

Alicia rushed over to help Will up and started pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Quickly! Wait in there. I'll come get you when it's clear," she said in a hushed voice.

He followed her directions and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Fixing her clothes and smoothing out her hair, she went out to meet her children.

Zach and Grace were still in the hall.

"Hi guys," she gave each a quick kiss, "How was Dad's?"

"Fine," Grace answered. Zach shrugged.

"Ok, well why don't you guys unpack your things and then we can talk about what we want for dinner."

"Sure."

They both went off to their rooms. This was her chance. Alicia gave one last look before running back into her room. She opened the bathroom door.

"Alright, it's clear for a minute."

Will nodded, and moved to grab his phone and keys. Once out the front door, she gave him a chaste kiss, "I'll call you later," she whispered.

He smiled and disappeared into the elevator.

Alicia sighed, relieved as she closed the front door carefully. That was close. Back to reality. She quickly checked the kitchen and living room for any sign of Will's presence over the past day. Thankfully, she found none.

"Ok guys, what do you want?"

* * *

Will almost skipped out of the building. It was hard to believe that the past few days had actually happened. He could've been a man lost in the desert imagining an oasis. This was no mirage though, it was real. He could still taste her on his lips, and his t-shirt had a faint trace of her smell.

Smiling to himself as he got into his car, Will drove home to cap off his perfect day with beer and baseball, and when he went to sleep that night, his bed didn't seem as cold with the knowledge that across town, there was a woman who wanted to be there with him.

* * *

Sunday

Alicia knew that the sooner she talked to Peter, the better. While her day with Will had been great and not something she at all regretted, her conscience wouldn't let her do it again before ending it with Peter. And she didn't want to go behind her children's backs either. Luckily, neither had asked what she'd done while they were gone.

She picked up the phone and dialled Peter's number.

"Alicia?"

"Hi Peter."

"How are you?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"The kids got home fine?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"We should talk, Peter."

"We should."

They arranged to meet around lunchtime at Peter's. She didn't want to have the conversation around the kids and it suited Peter better since he was so busy with the campaign. The remaining time she had before she had to leave, Alicia spent mentally preparing herself. Peter could be unpredictable, and she had no way of knowing how he'd react to this news, apart from the fact that it'd probably be negative. He could be angry and argue, sad and beg, or just completely refuse the truth and any request for a divorce. She didn't know which reaction she'd prefer, none were in any way ideal. And she would have to stay firm in her request whichever reaction she got.

It was time to go. Alicia grabbed her bag, told her kids she was heading out and left. As much as this conversation had to happen, and she wanted it to happen, she was dreading it. The whole way there (on the longest route possible), she drove 15 mph under the speed limit, but she still arrived at her destination too quickly for her liking.

Steeling herself, she got out of the car and walked the up the path to the front door. Outside, she took a moment to fix her determination. _I love Will; I want to be with him. I made my decision, and I'm happy with it. This is unfortunate, but necessary._ Thinking about Will gave her strength. She raised her hand...

_Ding-dong_

Above the loud beating of her heart, Alicia could just make out footsteps approaching. The door swung open. There Peter stood, smiling at her. She forced herself to smile back.

"Hey, come in."

She stepped inside. It was always an odd sensation being back in their old house. Memories, both good and bad, gave her mixed feelings. The familiarity was comforting, but it also reminded her that this was in her past, and she wanted to move forward, not backward.

Peter offered her food and drink, which she declined, and then they went to sit in the living room.

"Ok, let's talk," Peter prompted.

Alicia found it hard to start. The reality of the situation was setting in. She was asking Peter for a divorce. Not a break, or space. She was asking him to end their relationship. It was so final. It was anxiety inducing. This had been her life for 18 years- almost her entire adult life. She was now closing the book on this chapter of her life, leaving the familiar and venturing into the unknown, and it terrified her! But that is what she wanted. _Will._

"I'm not renewing our vows Peter,' she started, tentatively, "we've tried to make this work but it's just not. We're just too different now. I want a divorce."

"No. This marriage can work. You've just decided that this marriage isn't working, it could if you tried."

"Peter, believe me, I've _tried_, for four years. But we can't get back what we had."

He started shaking his head.

"Peter, we can't get it back because we're not the same anymore. The scandal changed me-"

"Oh, come on. How many times do I have to apologize for that?"

"It's not about apologies, or making amends. I've accepted it. But that doesn't mean it didn't change anything, whether you like it or not. You hurt me, you broke my trust, and my faith in you shattered. We've both been trying to fix it, but it's not coming back. As much as I try, there will always be a small part of me that won't trust you. And in the same way, I'll never be able to love you like I did. It's_ not working_, Peter."

"You don't want it to work! You're probably glad it isn't! That way you can blame me and your conscience will be free when you go run off to Will!"

How could he say that? The very idea was offensive.

"You think I _wanted_ our marriage to break down? Like I _wanted_ to be humiliated? Or I _want_ to hurt _our children_, put them through the same happy childhood I had? I never wished for any of that, but it happened, and now we have to deal with the consequences."

"Which is divorce?"

"Yes, after the election. But when it's done, I just want to deal with this. Put all of this behind us and move on."

"With Will?"

Alicia sighed.

"Yes, with Will. I love him, and he makes me happy."

"Why should I end our marriage so you can go off with Will?"

"Because if you love me Peter, you'll want me to be happy. That means letting me go to be with him. And if you don't want that, if you don't love me, we shouldn't be married."

She'd caught him in a catch-22. He was silent for a moment, thinking.

"I don't want this," he said softly with glassy eyes.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I tried, I really did." Her voice was as quiet as his.

"I know you did," he sighed, "After the election?"

"Yes, and I'll still do interviews and support the campaign. You'll make a good governor, I believe that."

"Ok."

She hugged him to comfort herself as much as him.

"Thank you. I love you Peter... It's just not enough anymore."

He nodded and pulled her tighter. After a minute, they released each other.

"I'll talk to you soon." She kissed his cheek and left.

When Alicia got into the car, tears she was holding back inside came streaming out. Now that it was finished (albeit not legally yet), she remembered all the good times and happy memories her marriage had brought her. Excepting his affairs, Peter had been a good husband, attentive and loving. He'd given her two beautiful children she couldn't imagine her world without. It was so sad that it had come to this. But like she had told Peter, it had happened. They couldn't change it. All they could do now is grieve the loss and move on.

* * *

**If you want, leave a review. It's nice hearing from you guys :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I felt a little off when writing most of this, so if anything comes across as weird or even disturbing, I'm very sorry.**

**I own nothing; if I did Alicia would not have said yes to Peter last episode. I was incredibly angry with her, until I saw next week's preview *****gasp*******

**Chapter 9**

Will's Sunday was a quiet one (like most). He completed the few chores he had to do: dry cleaning run, grocery (read: beer) shopping, change the smoke alarm batteries, pay the bills, he even threw in an all-round clean up of the apartment to pass the time, but all of this still only got him to the lunch time. He didn't know what to do with himself. He considered calling Alicia. He'd like that, but she was probably with her kids and busy now. He could call later tonight. He looked at his watch. Tonight was 9 hours away. 9 hours with nothing to do. Will sat on his couch trying to think up something to do other than work. He didn't want to be one of those sad people who worked in their free time because they had nothing else. So he would do anything, _anything_ but work. Perhaps he should collate his files and prepare to do his tax. It was only... what, 4 months away? And if he did it himself now, he wouldn't have to pay an accountant later. That sounded like a great idea. He worked hard to make himself believe that as he pulled out his files. A knock at the door interrupted his work. _Thank God._ He got up eagerly and answered the door.

"Alicia?"

At first, he was overjoyed to see her. There was no one better to waste his time with. But then he noticed her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He pulled her into him immediately, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, breaking down again. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"Alicia, talk to me," he said gently, "what's wrong?"

She shook her head against his neck. "Nothing."

"That's not true. You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong."

"It's fine. It's just... I just broke up with Peter... and I... I'm just having a moment."

Will was concerned. If she was so upset about this, maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. He said so.

"No, I've made the right decision. I did. It's just, you know, letting go. It was a big part of my life."

"Yeah."

Will understood. In law school, Alicia's and his friendship/quasi-romance had been everything to him, and then they graduated. Alicia left with Peter and Will went his own way. There was to be no more late night study sessions, or celebratory drinks. He'd lost his best friend. It was a hard thing to do, letting go of something so central to your life. Thinking about it, Will realized he was never able to. Look where he was now, still in love with Alicia 20 years on.

"I'm so sorry," he said, sincerely. "Come inside. I'll get you some water."

He led her in to the couch, where she huddled while he fetched the water. Watching her from the kitchen, he thought she looked so small. It pained him to see her so upset, but he knew from experience that there was very little that could be said for comfort in this situation. Support and time is all he could give her. Walking back, he handed her the glass and sat down beside her. She drank half before Will took it back and placed it on the coffee table.

"Do you want to talk?" he put an arm around her.

"Not yet."

"Ok then, we can just be here."

Will shifted so he was reclining against the arm of the couch and pulled Alicia down with him. As she curled up against his chest, he kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. They stayed like that for a while. Occasionally, Alicia would recount a story about Zach's first day of school or the Thanksgiving disaster of 2002. It was bittersweet, Will could tell. The happiness of the memories brought some cheer, but at the same time its loss brought more pain. They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, until Alicia said she should get back to the kids.

"Are you going to talk to them?"

"Yes. It's better if I do it sooner, rather than later."

"Probably," he said with sympathy, "Call me later ok?"

She nodded. He didn't want her to leave while still upset, nor did he want her to do this alone, but she had to. So he gave her a soft kiss and told her he loved her before she left.

* * *

Alicia needed that. She didn't realize she was headed to Will's until she was outside his door, but it was the right thing to do. He didn't push her to talk, he just held her. It was comforting. She needed to be assured she was loved, that there was a future after she'd left behind the known and familiar, and Will had done that. It was hard to doubt the existence of a future when it was holding you, rubbing your back, and kissing your hair. Thinking of that reminded her just how much she loved Will. He dropped his whole afternoon for her, and he'd do it again, anytime she knew. If she called at 4am, he'd pull on some clothes and be right over, no mumble or grumble. The night of the Shamrock Ball, he didn't even hesitate before rushing down to the police station. And she would do the same for him.

She wished he could be here for this. That he could hold her hand, giving her silent strength. She wasn't dependent on him- she wasn't dependent on anyone anymore. Peter's transgressions had taught her the importance of self-reliance. It would just be easier with Will there supporting her. Nobody ever wants to do things the hard way.

Alicia arrived home feeling somewhat better, but apprehensive about talking to her kids. As she did earlier that day, she tried to prepare herself. This conversation would be 10 times more difficult than the one with Peter. As she called the kids into the living room, she hoped they wouldn't be too angry at the news so they could talk about it.

She sat on the coffee table across from Zach and Grace on the sofa.

"I talked with your father today... And I asked him for a divorce."

That was the hardest part out.

"What? Why? Don't you love him anymore?" Grace asked, shocked and looking a little upset.

Alicia took her hand.

"I do, it just wasn't working, sweetie. We've had our fair share of problems, and we both tried really hard to fix it, but it didn't work."

"But you guys seemed fine." Zach said, not accusing, just confused.

"I know. I'm really sorry to do this to you guys. You don't deserve it."

She started tearing up now at the idea of hurting them. Zach reached out to comfort her.

'We'll be fine Mom. Don't worry about us."

"Does this have anything to do with Will?" Grace cut in.

Alicia sighed. That was a tricky subject.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

"He was your boss, and friend in law school... And I heard Grandma and Uncle Owen talking about him."

Could her family not keep anything quiet? If they had to talk about her private life, couldn't they do it somewhere _private_? It was a wonder the press hadn't heard about her and Will!

"Yes, he gave me a job when I went back to work, and last year... we had a brief relationship, but he's not the reason your father's and my marriage didn't work out. We had problems already."

"Do you love him?" Zach asked.

Alicia only paused a second before answering, "I do."

"Are you going to move on with him?"

"Would that bother you?" she asked, carefully.

Grace shrugged.

"I love him, and he makes me happy. If I can't make it work with your father, I'd like to with Will. He loves me very much."

"And you're sure it can't work with Dad?"

"Yes, honey, sorry."

Grace nodded.

"I'd like you guys to meet him, if that's okay. He'd like to meet you too, though he's a little scared." Alicia smiled at the thought

"Scared? Why would he be scared of two teenagers?" Grace asked.

"He wants to make a good impression because he knows how much sway you two hold over me. He knows that if you guys don't like him, then it's over."

"That's tough," Zach remarked.

"It is, but it's true. I won't do anything without your blessing. You guys are my top priority."

Her words were true in theory, though in reality she didn't know if they hold they same. If they liked Will, there'd be no problem, but if they didn't, she wasn't sure she could stay away from him.

"We want you to be happy, Mom," Zach said.

Grace nodded in agreement, "we do."

Alicia was overcome with pride for her children. They were so incredible. She pulled both of them into a hug.

"How was I blessed with such amazing kids? Thank you. I love you two so much."

When they released, Zach asked, "How's Dad?"

"This has been hard on him. It's hard for all of us. He might want some space tonight, but tomorrow maybe you guys should visit him, or give him a call. He'd like that."

They nodded.

"Good. And we're not doing anything until after the election, we don't want it to affect the campaign, so this stays in the family ok?"

Again, they agreed.

Alicia let them go back to their homework or whatever it was they were doing. That went better than she thought it would. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a wine to drink while she started cooking dinner. While they ate, Alicia watched her children closely, trying to pick up any sign of a negative reaction to the news today, but she found none. Were they in shock? That could explain why they seemed to be acting so normal. It just seemed too weird though. They'd have to have some kind of reaction. This was abnormal.

"Are you guys ok with everything that's happened?"

Zach and Grace both nodded and assured her they were fine, but Alicia couldn't shake the feeling. It was like she was in one of the horror movies where everyone is brainwashed or possessed, and though she feels something's off, she won't know it until they try to sacrifice a virgin or go on a murderous rampage. That's probably a little dramatic, she thought, but it was the same feeling.

She mentioned this to Will later when she called him. He laughed.

"You think Zach and Grace are going to sacrifice a virgin? Zach's not even religious, is he?"

"No, but it's the feeling. Their response was too good to be real."

"Ok. I wasn't there so I can't tell you, but is it possible that now something is going well in your life, you're trying to find something wrong with it?"

She paused. Was it possible?

"I don't know," she answered, uncertain.

"It was just an idea. If you want to know what I think-"

"Do I? I'm not sure," she joked.

He continued anyway, "I think you should accept that it went well, and if things go sour later, we'll deal with it then. No point worrying, if there's nothing to worry about."

He had a point there.

"You're right. Thanks."

"So everything's ok?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"You will."

"Ok. Love you."

"You too."

* * *

**Updates may be a little slower over the next few days, I'm going away, but my hope is that there will be so little to do that I get to write all the time. Until next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm sorry this took so long to get out. This was by far the hardest chapter to write and edit. I was in that funk, and then I was conflicted about the plan for the story, then writer's block. Hopefully, the inner resistance I was feeling while writing this doesn't come out in the text. It was horrible, so this is the last chapter for this story, but I have some ideas for a one-shot or two set in the future. I hope to write again soon.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 10**

Will couldn't wait for work to start on Monday morning. Unfortunately for him, being there earlier didn't mean she would, which was why he was currently sitting at his desk, looking over work and glancing at the clock every minute. He really wanted to see her to make sure that she really was okay after yesterday. If he was being honest, he wanted to do more than that, but they were keeping this quiet. As it was, he would already have to watch his reactions around her. The involuntary grin she could elicit was practically a giant neon sign. As a lawyer (and an experienced and successful one at that), he was well practiced in schooling his expressions, but he wasn't sure how much of a help that would be when he finally saw her. Here was his chance to find out- after a hundred glances at the clock, Alicia was walking into his office.

He smiled. Oh well, coworkers could smile at each other. It was called being friendly, and they were friends, so it was completely acceptable.

"Hi." She smiled back.

Will stood and walked around his desk, fighting the impulse to grab her and kiss her. Instead he leant against his desk.

"Hey."

"So this is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

The knowledge that she was struggling with this as much as he, was reassuring. He felt like a teenager, completely and hopelessly in love. At least he wasn't the only one.

"Probably," he shrugged, "It'll be fine. It's not for long."

She nodded.

"Are you alright? After everything yesterday..."

"Yeah. Yeah, no everything is fine. Not waiting for the other shoe to drop feels good."

"Good. But if you want any time off..."

"Are you trying to get rid of me? You keep trying to send me home," she joked.

"Not at all. Though, if you did, I might be mysteriously sick, off work, and coincidently run into you."

"Really?" she smiled wryly, "That sounds tempting, but no, I have work to do."

"I do too, but the offer stands."

"Good to know. By the way, are you free Thursday night?"

He thought.

"I am."

"What do you say to dinner with Zach and Grace?"

Uhhhhh...

"I'd have to say that I haven't been so worried about someone liking me since I met you. Let's do it."

"Great, you'll be fine."

"Ok. Hey, remember last week when you commandeered my office and said you'd pay me back?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"I need you to prep me." He couldn't go in blind, he would be nervous enough already.

Alicia laughed. "Sure. I would have thought you'd use that for... other things."

"So did I,' he admitted, "but this is probably more important."

She smiled and he could feel the love in her eyes.

"Of course, let me know when you're free." Something caught her eye outside. "I should get back to work, I'll see you later."

- BREAK -

Alicia was walking back to her office when Kalinda caught up to her. She missed her friendship with Kalinda. She missed having friends, someone to share things with, who had her back, and wasn't related to her. Maddie didn't work out, and she really liked Laura but things were bound to be awkward now she was with Will. She wondered what happened with that. It would have to have ended- Will wouldn't do that to either of them.

Kalinda snapped her out of her thoughts.

"So..."

"So?"

"You and Will, huh?"

Alicia's eyes widened in shock. _Were they that obvious?_

"Are we that obvious?"

Oh god, they were failing miserably at this secret thing. Maybe she should've stayed home, it'd be less obvious. Unless, of course, Will made good on his promise to join her. Actually, that'd be even worse.

"To me? Yes, but I had insider information. Other people probably wouldn't pick up on anything unless you dropped and went at it on the floor-"

"Kalinda!"

They'd reached her office by then and Alicia ran to close the door. Kalinda smirked. So she knew, that was fine. If there was one thing Alicia (or anybody) knew about Kalinda, it was that she could keep a secret.

"Did Will tell you?"

"He didn't have to. You guys were both 'busy' on Friday night? There was no case, you didn't have the kids. And then you had that conversation just now. I put two and two together." She shrugged. "It wasn't hard."

"You said it wasn't obvious."

"You two keep grinning like idiots and it will be."

Alicia blushed.

"Seriously though, watch yourselves. I saw Diane eyeing you two."

She hadn't seen that. She supposed they were too engrossed in each other to notice the small details of the world around them. That didn't bode too well for their charade.

Kalinda made to leave.

"And congratulations. You two deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Kalinda."

She left and Alicia started on her work.

- BREAK -

The last weeks of the campaign were an interesting lesson in patience and self-control. Will and Alicia worked to kept their secret a secret around others, staying friendly but professionally appropriate like you would expect of coworkers that liked each other (platonically, that is). The only exceptions to this were the rare occasions when they could sneak away somewhere private for romantic interludes. Alicia was, of course, always very careful in ensuring their discretion during these times.

When Thursday night rolled around, nerves were running high in the Florrick household, but probably no higher than those in Will. A lot was riding on this dinner; he could not screw it up. Work had been so time consuming that he and Alicia had only gotten to talk briefly about it, which left him feeling considerably underprepared as he knocked on the door. When it opened, he smiled with relief at seeing Alicia. She returned it, and seeing the nerves in his eyes grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

She leant in towards him.

"You'll be fine," she said softly into his ear and kissed his cheek. He was grateful for it. It reminded him that he wasn't alone in this.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

What was she talking about? Confused, he followed her eye line down to the bottle of wine he held in his other hand. Oh.

"Yes! God..." he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remove his mental tunnel vision. "Yes, here."

Will handed her the bottle.

"Thanks. Come inside, dinner's five minutes away."

Wow, Will thought, their good timing covers meals too. Which was good, because now that some of the anxiety had subsided, he found he was almost starving.

Alicia held up the bottle.

"Would you like a glass?"

"I could probably go for something stronger than that wine," he joked, though half serious, "but sure."

She laughed and poured them both a glass. It was a good wine, if only the kids could drink, he could win them over with the outstanding quality of this wine.

"Ready?" she asked.

He let out a breath to release his tension.

"Let's do this."

She nodded.

"Zach? Grace?"

Alicia introduced the kids, and they sat down for a pleasant albeit slightly awkward dinner. That was to be expected, Will supposed. It would be weird meeting your mom's boyfriend when the only person you'd known her to be with is your father. This was probably just about the best he could ask for.

Halfway through dinner, Alicia excused herself to check on something in the kitchen, leaving Will alone with Zach and Grace. He continued eating but soon noticed the glances the Grace was giving him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was hesitating. He gave her a quizzical expression as a means of prompting her. She took the invitation.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you want here?"

Zach choked on his food. "Grace!"

"No, Zach, it's fine," The question was blunt, but it gave him the opportunity to explain himself and hopefully make them more comfortable with the idea of him being in their lives. "I assume your question regards your mom..."

Grace nodded.

"Well, it's quite simple really. I want to be with your mom. I've loved your mom for a long time, and now that I have the chance, I'd like to be with her, be a part of her life. I want to make her happy, because it's what we want for the ones we love. Also, I'd like to be friends with you two. You mean the world to her, so it would mean the world to me if we could."

Will said this so sincerely that both kids were speechless for a moment before Zach regained his voice.

"You said you've loved her for a long time, since she started working for you?"

"If I was to be honest, since law school."

It was strange for Will to talk about this. For so long, he couldn't say anything, and had to hide any indication of his feelings. Speaking them now, to her kids no less was oddly liberating.

"Your mom's an amazing person. She's smart, funny, caring, and yet still able to kick my ass into gear when needed. It's a rare combination. One no one would give up if they found it. When she met your father I tried to move on-"

"That didn't really work out, I guess," Grace commented.

"No," he laughed, "but I wouldn't change it. I'm happier now than I've ever been."

Zach and Grace were once again silenced by the honest emotion, and seemed to smile slightly.

By the time Alicia rejoined the table, the atmosphere had changed. The nervous tension was replaced by an easy flow. She sensed it almost immediately.

"So Will, you got any stories from law school?" Zach asked, trying to hide the mischievous grin that had formed on his face.

Will laughed. "Many. So there was this one time..."

"Oh god. No. No stories," Alicia protested, but it sounded half-hearted, so Will continued.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered under her breath.

Will just squeezed her hand under the table.

- BREAK -

The final week of the campaign passed quickly, and before she knew it, Alicia was standing by Peter through election night. The air was filled with cautious optimism as everyone awaited the results. It looked like it would go Peter's way, but Eli was adamant that no one say so, for fear of jinxing it.

A loud cheer rang through the air when the tv commentators announced Peter as the winner. Alicia turned to congratulate Peter, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a long hug, and then released him to the mass of campaigners and other supporters waiting to congratulate him. She had enough time for a drink before they had to go for Peter's victory speech, so she grabbed one of the glasses of champagne floating around and spent the time quietly, reflecting while watching the others celebrate.

Fifteen minutes later, she joined Peter, smiling, on the platform as he thanked all his supporters and promised to serve the great state of Illinois. When he finished his speech, she held his hand proudly, not as his wife perhaps, but as a strong supporter of him and his political career. Now he was elected though, she found no reason to keep up the pretence that they were a happily married couple, so as they left the platform Alicia turned to him.

"Peter?"

"You're leaving?"

The question didn't convey resignation, just acceptance of the situation.

"Yes."

"Ok."

She was glad for the lack of resistance.

"You did well, Peter."

"Thanks," he said. "Go. We'll talk later."

She nodded and left.

- BREAK -

Ring... Ring...

Will picked up his phone and saw it was Alicia.

"Hey."

"Hi-"

"So Peter won, huh? Congratulations."

"Thanks-"

"Are you at the party? It sounds dead."

"No. Will? Are you at home?"

"Yeah," he answered, confused, "I am. Why?"

"Go outside."

He followed what she said and went outside onto the landing, looking down the hall in both directions until he found a dog.

"Did you send me a puppy?" he asked, doubtful that she would. But it was the only thing there.

"I meant outside your building."

_Ah_. He felt slightly embarrassed. For a second there, he thought she actually had sent him a puppy, and was excited about it. Shaking his head, he walked past the pup and took the elevator down. When he stepped out, he saw her. Smiling, he hung up his phone and joined her out on the street.

"Why don't you come inside? It's kind of cold out here."

It was. Why didn't he bring a jacket?

"Not yet," she said, stepping toward him.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him full on the mouth. Will responded with enthusiasm, hugging her body to his and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"We're free," she said, happily.

Will realized that this was the first time they've kissed in public. Sure, it was a quiet street in the middle of the night, but they weren't hiding anymore! And it felt amazing. It felt real and honest. So he kissed her again.

"Well, you know, you still have your divorce, and there's the firm, and the press, and I know the kids loved me the other night, but-"

"Will?" she interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Ok then. Let's celebrate. You could stay, and we could go out for breakfast in the morning, take advantage of this 'being free' thing?"

He held out his hand and she took it as they walked inside together.

"Sounds perfect."

**The End **

**Thanks for reading my story, and special thanks to all those who supported me while writing it:**

**Guategal, ALENKA123, Ella, Dani, L'ange Demoniaque, Emilie, Allie, Kate, sleep is good-books are better, Lu250, becca, Phrasay, redlollypoplips, bc mist, michellegoodall, jule7434, PeachfacedLovebird, and bookworm1837. (Sorry if I missed anyone).**

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
